The Blizzard
by RockAndRollGal32
Summary: Blizzard was born to the Queen and king of the land. She was born on a full moon on the first day of winter. She was born sick, and her sickness never really left her. Soon it became more than she could handle. She became deathly ill. The queen, desperate to save her last family member, sends word for the professor to come. Utonium and his FOUR girls quickly travel Read to find out


Blizzard was born to the Queen and king of the land. She was born on a full moon on the first day of winter. She was born sick, and her sickness never really left her. Soon it became more than she could handle. She became deathly ill. The queen, desperate to save her last family member, sends word for the professor to come. Utonium and his FOUR girls quickly travel.

"I'm sorry your majesty. Theres... Theres nothing I can do." The proffesor stared at the girl laying on a ancient ice table, carved out of ice. The young girl was a very, un-normal pale color, her eyes barley lost there color, and her pure white silky hair was drafted, rough, tangled, and a dark white. A little grey here and there.

"Theres gotta be something we can do!" The queen's voice shook. She cared about Blizzard to much to let her go.

"We've tried everything. All of my resourses failed." The proffesor turned his head to lock eyes with the queen.

The queen tried to hold back her tears. Blizzard was the closets person shes ever had. Her husband left on a buisness trip, and never came back. He was declared dead, just with no proof. She shut her eyes tightly and pet her daughter chest soothingly.

"I'm sorry. I must be going." The proffesor didn't like to see women cry, neither did he like to hurt womens feelings. He quickly packed up his stuff, and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Ava slid infront of him, blocking the exit.

Everyone in the kingdom, including a few butlers/maids stared at her in silence.

A few seconds later, Ava anounced she had an idea.

The queen quickly paced over to Ava. She was so desperate to save her only daughter, she'd agree to anything.

"Yes Ava? What is it?" The queen kneeled down to Ava, a smile of hope plastered on her face.

"Well, I don't know if this would work, but, I have this ice-charm my friend Rea gave to me. Would this help heal her..?" Ava grabbed a charm from her pocket, and held it in her hand. It was a shimmering Snowflake, with a large, circular diamond in the center. It had a 8 beaded chain connected to the top of the snowflake, each bead had its own, special design on it. It must've taken months to carve. Concidering how small each bead was.

"I'm sorry Ava, She has a sickness. Ice would make it worse." The proffesor shut his eyes lightly, tilting his head down.

"Oh... Sorry." Ava blushed lightly in emberassment. Usually all her plans worked.

The queen got up and began pacing up her grand stair case, trying to hold back her tears until she reached her room.

"Heh..." The professor stood there, motionless.

"Professor, can I at least stay here for a bit..? I just wanna talk to Blizzard for a few moments." Ava looked up at him.

"Well, I guess.. I mean, I have to talk to the queen for a minute or so about Blizzad.." The professor looked down at his fourth girl.

"Yay!" Ava smiled wide.

"I'll come get you in a few minutes. Just stay inside." The professor noticed his other 3 girls where already outside, playing a few inches away from the stair-way into the castle.

"Thanks professor!" Ava raced off, making sure not to go to fast since most things in the kingdom where made out of Ice or glass, if she ran to fast, she could've busted something priceless.

Ava stood outside the door of Blizzards room. She could hear massive coughing and moaning. She knocked twice on the door, a little nervous.

"C-come in." A faint, rough voice declared.

Ava slid open the door slowly, a excited, and fearful expression on her face.

"Heh..." Ava shut the door behind her, a little emberassed.

Blizzard laied on her side. Smiling faint-ly.

She was mostly surrounded by adults all the time. Since most kids lived far away in the village, and she barley had any time to play.

"Hey.. Your, Your Ava.. Right?" Blizzard squinted her eyes.

"Yup." Ava cracked a small smile, stepping forward a few inches.

"Nice. I-I've heard a lot bout y-you." Blizzard coughed in between her sentence. Startling Ava.

"Cool." Ava didn't know what to do. She was to nervous that she'd say the wrong thing, and if she did, What would happen?

"Don't be shy. I know I'm a little si-*Cough*ck, But, I'm still mah normal self." Blizzard sat up, Then almost imediantly laied back down again. It was a little to much for her to handle.

Ava rushed up to her, worried a little.

"So, Your Blizzard, right?" Ava asked her.

"Yeah." Blizzard smiled.

A few minutes passed, and all that could be heard from the room on the outside is was joyful, Warming laughter.

"Easy. I would be a tiny turtle that wore glasses saying: y u so fruity." Blizzard giggled, she was actually sitting up this time. A little more awoken.

"And why?" Ava smiled, waiting for the responce.

"Because hobos scare me." Blizzard laughed a little after her sentence.

"Dem hobos." Ava randomly slapped on CSI Shades when she said it.

Both the girls laughed at that.

"You know, your not exactly what I thought you'd be. I thought you'd be more of the strict type." Blizzard giggled a little, laying back down.

"Heh. Your not exactly what I thought you'd be either. The only Princess I know is a stuck up wannabe." Ava laughed along with her.

"You mean morebucks? Yeah, your right." Blizzard set one hand over the other on her chest.

"Ava! Its time to go!" The Professor knocked a few times on the door.

"Ah. Sorry Blizzard, Gotta go. But first..." Ava slid up to Blizzards ear, Whispering something in it.

Blizzard Gasped.

"So...? You like it?" Ava smiled wide.

"How would you be able to hide that from the Professor?" Blizzard asked.

"Trust me. Momma has her ways." Ava smirked playfully.

"Ava?" The professor knocked again.

"Sorry Professor!" Ava forced on her jacket.

"Bye Ava!" Blizzard called faintly.

"Cya." Ava closed the door behind her, leaving her and the Professor the only people in the kingdoms front.

"Me and the queen where talking, She scheduled us and your sisters to come back tomorrow. Although, she was so desperate to have Blizzard fully healthed, she assigned us to come at 3 In the morning. We'd have to get to bed right now to barley make it here on time." The Professor looked down at his fourth kid.

"Perfect!" Ava snickered in her mind.

"Alright, lets go. If we go now, we'll only barley make it." The Professor kind of ran down the stairs, While Ava slid on the stair - rail.

~~~~~~~~~~

- Chapter 2'll be posted soon! -


End file.
